A printed or other paper document can be scanned as an image and saved as an electronic document. A scanned image of a document provides an accurate visual representation of the document's content, such as text of the document, handwritten notes, a written signature, a watermark, and/or other visual markings. However, the text of a document in a scanned image cannot be searched for, selected, and/or copied.
Optical character recognition (OCR) technology is typically utilized to convert document text from an original document, or document text in a scanned image, into an editable text representation that enables the text to be searched, selected, and/or copied. However, a text representation of document text is typically generated as a text file that does not retain the visual appearance or representation of an original document. For example, original document features such as the formatting, layout, and artifacts of the original document, as well as handwritten notes, a written signature, a watermark, and/or other visual markings are not retained when a text file of a document is generated.